


Into The Wild

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Into the Wild Rewrite, Maybe I'll add more as they come up in the story, Rewrite, There are too many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young man named Rusty lives in a kingdom, working as a humble farmer. He comes across the clans, a group of rival villages living in the forest, and finally sees a life that he wants to live. Follow him in his adventures as an apprentice of Thunderclan!





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> -"Kit" is a word for child in this universe
> 
> -"Tail" refers to legs, "Pelt" or "Fur" refers to hair

* * *

A tall, dark haired male with piercing yellow eyes swung his sword at the enemy warrior, a man he despised greatly. He managed to get the other dark haired warrior on the ground, pointing his sword at him menacingly. “Oakheart! How dare you hunt in our territory?” He demanded an answer. “After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another Riverclan hunting ground.” Oakheart answered smuggly.

“You may swim like otters,” He spat. “But you and your warriors do not belong here!” He would of gone for a killing blow with his blade, but his ears caught his one of his clanmate's cry out in pain. He decided that the death of a worthless swimmer was not worth the death of his own warriors, and ran over to help her swiftly. He used his arms to pull the Riverclan warrior of of the female, and glared threateningly at the red haired man in his grip.

He was a new warrior, it seemed, by his small stature and wide eyed, terrified look at the older warrior, but well trained. Still, he was no match for the senior warrior, and ran off as soon as Tigerclaw released his now bruised wrist from his grasp. His clanmate flashed a thankful look at him, and ran back towards the battle. A red and white haired male with orange eyes approached him quickly.

“Tigerclaw, this is useless! There are too many Riverclan warriors! We must retreat!” He commanded. “No Redtail, Thunderclan will never be beaten!” Tigerclaw responded. “This is our territory!” “Thunderclan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat.” Redtail reassured him. He raised up his sword. “Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!” He yelled, getting the attention of his warriors. As cats began to flee, Tigerclaw sent a disdainful look at the enemy warriors, before leaving the area himself.

* * *

A pale blue haired female with similarly colored eyes looked up at the stars, though the nighttime darkness made her oddly colored hair look more silver than anything else. She stood near her cottage, which was noticeably more decorated than the other cottages, and sat in the middle of the small village. The woman had white grey streaks in her hair, and scars were visible throughout her entire body. She seemed lost in thought, and distressed.

A younger woman with white, red, and black in her hair approached her, sporting amber eyes. The older woman turned her head in surprise, but her gaze softened. “Oh, Spottedleaf.” “Mousefur is young, and she will heal. They all will, Bluestar.” Spottedleaf, the clan’s medic, tried to reassure the blue haired woman. Bluestar nodded in appreciation, but turned her eyes back at the star-filled sky. “I am deeply worried by tonight’s defeat. Thunderclan has not been beaten on it’s own territory since I became leader.”

“These are difficult times for our clan. The season of Spring is late, and there have been fewer children born. Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive.” She emphasized. “But the year has only just begun.” Spottedleaf replied. “There will be more children when Summer comes.”

“Perhaps, but training our young to be warriors takes time. If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, then we must have new warriors as soon as possible.”

A star shot across the sky, and Spottedleaf eyes widened. “It’s a message from Starclan!” She exclaimed. _“Fire alone can save the clan.”_ The woman recited slowly. “Fire?” The leader asked. “But...fire is feared by all the clans.” The younger of the two sighed. “I do not know what it means.”

“You have been wrong before, Spottedleaf.” Bluestar started to head back inside of her cottage, but not before flashing a determined look on her face. “If Starclan has spoken, then it must be so.”

The leader closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed. “ _Fire_ will save the clan.”


End file.
